


Midnight Conversations

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2 Chapter Fic Because I Messed Up Writing Late At Night, Cigarettes, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Second Part Will Be Out Tomorrow, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juleka & Anarka have a late night conversation about Juleka's relationship with Rose





	Midnight Conversations

"Hey, mom. Could I talk to you?" Juleka was nervous, fidgety even. She sat down across from her mom at the table. It had taken her a lot of nerve to come down here and talk to her. She heard someone in the kitchen, and she gathered up what little courage she had, prepared to have the hardest conversation she could ever possibly have with her mom.

It must have been about midnight. Anarka was sitting at the table, hands resting on the surface with a cigarette between her fingers. "Aw, Juleka honey, you know you can." She patted Juleka's hands that lay with fingers weaved together on the table. She smiled nervously back at her mom as her mom took a drag of her cigarette.

Juleka cleared her throat. "Mom… You'll… always love me right? No matter what I tell you?" Anarka stayed calm, unsure of what her daughter was going to tell her, and the longer Juleka watched her mom fill her lungs with nicotine the more she lost my nerve.

'No. I have to talk to her. Who else can I talk to? Luka? Not here at the moment. Rose? Probably not a good idea…'

"Oh Juleka, ya know I love you!" She ground her cigarette butt out in a black ashtray and reached across the table in a hug. Juleka only laughed nervously as she let her hug me.

"Oh, you say that now." Oh yes. She was mumbling into her shirt, almost completely losing her nerve every second that she sat there.

"Mom…." She finally started, knowing it was now or never. "You remember Rose, right? My best friend?" She managed to look up at her mom without looking guilty, or at least she thought she did.

Anarka looked at Juleka suspiciously, but nodded slowly. "Yes, the nice young girl that ya always talk about at dinner?" Juleka coughed nervously, wondering if her mom knew what she was going to say.

"Yes. Her. Mom… it's just, something happened with her… and it's made me think about… stuff…."

"Sweetie, if you're not going to tell me what's bothering ya, then I can't help ya." Anarka always had a way of getting things out. Juleka wasn't so sure this was such a good idea now.

She stood up, fully prepared to walk back to her room and go back to bed without talking about this. Who cares, right? It was just a stupid kiss. It wasn't important.

But it was...

"I'm sorry mom. It's not important, I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late." Avoiding her eyes, she started walking towards the door.

"Juleka honey. If it weren't important, ya wouldn't be down here this late at night talking to me. Now sit down and tell me what's wrong." Juleka held back a sigh. She was right and Juleka really need someone to talk to about this. Reluctantly, she turned to look at her and sat back at the table, a bit of renewed confidence.

"Besides, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Anarka laughed, the sound completely unnerving Juleka. She just wanted to get this out.

"MomRosekissedme." Juleka's eyes shot down to the table when she realized the words that had come out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to be that blunt. Her mom's laughter stopped dead and Juleka risked a quick glance at her, her eyes instantly dropping back to the tabletop. She looked surprised, but not angry.

"And…" She said, sounding like a child testing the waters. I'm not so sure that she knew what to say to that.

"And… Well. I freaked out when it happened… but I've had time to think about it." Her hands ringed uncertainly in front of her as she looked up at her mother, not really sure what she should say next.

She looked calmer now, not surprised, just interested in what I would say next. "And what do ya think?" She prompted.

Juleka ignored her question, continuing her "speech" that she had semi-planned before she had come down stairs. Not that she could actually get through it all with her mom's eyes on her like that.

"Well honey, did ya talk to Rose about the kiss?"

Juleka sighed. This was the part she didn't want to tell her, but she had to talk to someone about it. It was driving her crazy. It had been bothering her days.

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

Juleka sighed deeply.

"When I was talking to her… we got close and I did something."

She looked at her daughter in confusion. "What did ya do?"

"I…kissed her." She trailed off, quietly blushing, at the thought of kissing Rose

"Oh," was all she said.


End file.
